The nine tricks
by CharmingMischief
Summary: AU: Loki is a famous Author and musician, but alas, wants no one to know about him. But someone does. And her name is Darcy Lewis.
1. Chapter 1

It was official. This book was truly brilliant.

And Darcy could barely put it down.

"Are you _still_ reading that?" Jane asked with surprise evident in her tone as she cleaned up around the flat they lived in, putting their dirty dishes into the sink and flipping on the faucet. It was rare Darcy finished a book, she had the attention span of a fish, unless it had something to do with bands, guys, or bars. The mocha-haired girl had been reading the book for the past few days and gushing about how brilliant the words and writing were. But Jane could understand, hell, she had a whole bookshelf in her room. Darcy tore her eyes away from the intriguing pages of the book she held in her hands, giving her brunette friend a glare.

"Yes I'm _still_ reading this. I'm not completely helpless with books, you know."

"Darcy, what about that time we had to study for that test yesterday and by starting you threw your textbook into the near-by trash can?"

The short girl chewed on the inside of her cheek at Jane's very accurate words. But could you really blame her? Who _really_ studies for any tests?

"Well, it offended me by weighing down my bag and causing it to wrinkle. I need to actually Iron my bag now!"

Jane rolled her eyes playfully before going over, lifting Darcy's feet and grabbing a couple of stacked, small journals and set them down. It had been apparent that her friend was back to being engross in the pages once more.

"What's it called?" She decided to ask finally, going into her room and opening the drawer, putting her astronomy journals neatly on the side before returning to the living room area.

"The nine tricks. By supposedly Loki Laufeyson himself." Darcy answered distractedly, lifting her book higher so her face was hidden. Jane raised her brow at the word 'supposedly'.

"Loki Laufeyson? You mean the famous author? And guitarist?"

"Oh yeah! Him. Though no one see's him out much, which is a bummer, I want to meet him."

"Maybe he want's to stay out of the spotlight."

Darcy made a small 'hm' sound under her breath in response to that. Perhaps Jane was right, but her curiosity was peaked, fully. God, she even felt bad for wanting to _find_ the guy. Jane blew a piece of hair out of her face from the exerted energy of running about the flat and neating things up before she noticed a certain look on her best friends face, one where some kind of trouble was brewing.

"I know that look...Darcy, _please_ don't go and stalk him." She practically groaned. Darcy immediately let out a laugh at how quickly Jane caught onto her plan.

"But Jane! Aren't you curious yourself? Someone's got to know something about where he is...Laptop time!" The once engrossing book was now forgotten, tossed onto the sofa where the intern once sat. Seeing no use in trying to stop her, Jane sighed and picked up the book, her eyes skimming over the pages as well and reading to herself.

"Darcy...These are just tips on how to.." Her eyes squinted. "Turn someone into a smoothie!?"

"I know! Brilliant stuff there...But that's not all it says..." She trailed off as her fingers maneuvered over the keyboards, then her hand on the mouse, clicking on links and immediately clicking the back button when it was something she wasnt looking for.

Jane set down the book, putting in a bookmark so Darcy wouldn't lose her spot before she decided to text Erik on details of his trip to Egypt to see how the stars looked over there. In his response he texted that he was freezing his ass off.

"Aha! Jackpot! He's living at this apartment building he shares with his older brother, Thor." Darcy pointed to the screen of a fairly nice-looking, brick apartment complex with a large lawn and two cars: One white and the other a shiny, deep emerald color.

"I say we head down there tonight."

"Oh no no no. And what if we get caught?"

Darcy waved a dismissive hand.

"Psh! We won't. Beside's you didn't notice I borrowed your toothbrush to.."

* * *

**I have no idea where this idea came from, honestly. XP I just decided to write it at 3 in the morning, sigh, haha.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Darcy. This is the worse idea you've ever come up with, and that's saying alot." Jane said exasperated as she loaded up a flashlight with a big battery, then she experimentally turned it on. To her much relief the light shined brightly and she turned it back off, putting it into a black bag.

"It's a completely valid and sensible way of finding someone!"

The mocha-haired college student called from the bathroom, finishing up putting another layer of mascara on her left eyelash. Come to think of it, they were dressed as criminals in all black. All except for Jane who wore a scarf that was dark grey, but had small pokadots that decorated it.

"It's a sensible way to get arrested!" Jane shot back as she straightened out her dark grey pencil skirt and shook her mousey brown hair over shoulders. It was past midnight and the young, studying astrophysicist was incredibly tired from a late night of calling various teachers and seeing when certain tests were due. In fact, she was in the middle of sleeping when Darcy busted into her room flailing her arms and shouting at Jane to hurry up and get dressed.

Darcy turned off the light in the bathroom when her make-up and hair was done, then merrily walked out of the room to slip on her knee-high boots.

"Oh pull the stick out of your ass, Jane. Now hurry, one of my friends texted me saying Thor's car just left the place."

Jane's eyes widened whilst picking up their bag. "You have a friend that's spying on the place?"

"Oh, yeah." Darcy said with a nod, as if that was the most simple thing she could ask.

She shook her head at her friends nonchalant manner as they turned off all the lights in their flat. Jane locked the door behind them and the duo made their way down the stone steps, out to the chilled London air and towards Jane's white car.

That was now black.

"DARCY! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CAR?!" Jane screeched.

"I gave it a makeover! If we're going to be stealthy, we can't be seen!"

If looks could kill, Darcy would be murdered.

* * *

"Okay. Guy's rooms are usually upstairs right? I mean, that's where they take their dates for a little.." Darcy made hand gestures that set Jane's cheeks ablaze. She swatted at the hands and told her to shush. They had parked a little ways away from the house to avoid Loki spotting them, thanks to Darcy's new makeover to the car, that wouldn't be a problem.

The two women got out of the car, closing the doors quietly. Jane's heeled boots clicked against the pavement as they hurriedly ran across the street, Darcy tripping on the way but they both made a safe and unseen movement. They hid in the bushes, much to Jane's dismay of having bush sticks in her hair. Suddenly, the light of the house turned on and they saw a shadow moving across the window.

"God damn he's tall.." Darcy whispered and Jane put a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

"He's going to call the police if he finds out we're here."

"No he won't, he's probably getting ready for bed or something."

"Fine. We'll wait." Jane sighed.

After about what seemed like hours, hours of Jane swatting away small bugs that decided to make landing spots on her shoulders and skirt, and Darcy pretty much doing the same thing but still keeping a eye on the window the light of the room turned off, making the house and the entire street look darker than it already seemed.

Darcy unzipped their bag and retrieved the flashlight, turning it on. She flashed it around them before motioning for Jane to grab the pile of rope.

"How in the world are we going to get up there without him hearing us?" Jane whispered quietly, motioning upwards towards the open window.

Darcy huffed a short breath of air, glancing between the window and her friend.

"I'm not a super spy, Jane! Here's I'll just throw you up there."

"Throw me!? You can't even lift me!"

"I"ve been working out." She gestured to her arms.

"Blogging, recording episodes of Teen wolf doesn't count as working out, Darcy."

"Hey, you haven't seen the show. They're going on season four and so far shit's already messed up."

Jane rolled her eyes just as her friend picked her small frame up and grunted, suddenly throwing her up into the air and hitting the side of the house, the falling miserably to the ground.

Darcy's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with both hands. Jane groaned into the ground, lifting her head to glare at the shocked friend.

"Oh my god, Jane. I'm so damn sorry.."

"Come here!"

* * *

Loki sat in his flat, adjusting the knobs on his guitar while Thor was out. For some reason the blonde oaf had gotten into the nearby college he had been dying to get into. Though he was undecided on what he wanted to study, 'testing the waters' he'd call it. Loki however had no particular interest in schooling. He was most interested in writing and linguistics, traveling to different countries and studying culture and the art. As if on cue, he looked toward his still growing piles of Shakespearian books that were now neat, since Thor always came to the flat with his rowdy friends and they rough-housed. All except for Sif of course, she was the only company he actually preferred at times.

In secret, he wrote a book called 'the nine tricks', not even Thor knew about the book, and he lives in the damn house.

Not only did Loki write the book about trickery and mischief, he wrote it about his own natural insight of the world. What he didn't expect was for people to actually care and the book to be the number 1 hit in the world.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a couple of loud women voices and a large thump hit the side of his house.

Damn, women.

The emerald-eyed guitarist stood up immediately from his place and went to investigate. He moved his green curtain to see two woman having a slap fight and arguing that the other was too loud. Idiots.

"Jane! Shut your loud damn mouth up! He's going to know we're at his house!" Darcy shouted loudly.

"Me!? You're yelling louder than I am!" Jane yelled.

Loki rolled his eyes and shook his head, moving away from the curtain to sit down on his bed to finish tuning his guitar.

* * *

It had been only a few seconds when he suddenly heard wonderful silence. Finally. Until he heard feminine grunting, followed by the curvier woman's hands gripping the edge of his window. It seemed like she was going to climb after all.

Loki glanced at the window briefly, seemingly uninterested at the insanity that was this night just as Darcy hauled herself through the window and rolled on the floor with a groan, followed by soft 'ow ow ow ow's'.

"It seems like you took your time." He stated, not even looking at the woman on his floor. Darcy however froze, not by the fact that she was in her favorite author's house, but surprised at the fact she heard his English accent and how smooth it was.

"Uh, Hi."


	3. Chapter 3

The inside of the room Loki currently occupied was so...Artsy, in Darcy's opinion when the author abandoned his deep emerald colored guitar to turn on the lights. It was bigger than she anticipated. The walls were white and Loki had a desk with an expensive looking silver laptop. On the wall above it was a beige colored billboard that had sticky notes of various colors along with pins with small writing on the cover, along with pictures of different cities and landscapes such as Paris, Ireland, Miami, and Italy.

Beside the desk on the wall was a flat screen Tv that was currently turned off, which served to make an uncomfortable dead silence in the room. His King-sized bed looked so comfortable that Darcy immediately wanted to take a nap on it right away. It had green, silk sheets along with the covers the same shade, although the pillows were black. On the other side of his bed, besides the bedside table laid messy stacks of books, one read the cover of 'Hamlet' and the college student immediately could tell he was into Shakespeare.

Of course, his entire floor was dark wood that hurt like hell when she fell on it.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" Loki demanded in a hard tone, not one for pleasantries.

"I'm, uh, Darcy." She pointed to herself dumbly, a little caught off guard by Loki's curt tone. The raven-haired man's emerald eyes roamed over Darcy's body, a little appreciatively before he shook his head, going over to his stacks of books, picking them up hurriedly as if to keep her ogling eyes from staring at them.

"Well, _Darcy_. If you would be so kind as to get the hell out of my room, that would be much appreciated."

The mocha-haired intern raised her eyebrows at the undeniably rube request that came from him. She couldn't really blame the guy for his cold nature. She would be the same way if a guy broke into her window and stared at her as if she was an alien.

Wait..

Willing away the past memory, she narrowed her stormy blue gaze on the guy putting the stack of books onto his dresser, glancing at her impatiently every so often.

"Sorry, man. But I took time out of _my_ day to come and find you're rude, handsome ass." She made various, sassy hand movements as she spoke. That fact made a small, amused smirk cross Loki's lips. But he quickly dropped it, not wanting her to see she had actually made him smirk, even more so if he had smiled and returned to his scowling at her.

"You have a life?" He asked incredulously, meant to offend her whole-heartedly. Darcy crossed her arms over her ample chest and gave him a mockingly sweet, sarcastic smile.

"If you consider drinking coffee, being in a band, in college, and reading your book 'The Nine Tricks' then yes, I do have a life. And what's yours? Sitting in this dark ass house with your guitar like a creeper?"

The intern had to admit that the band part of her little speech had been a lie, but she had to beat him at his own game of throwing insults he now started. Not only insults, but it had also turned into some twisted game of wits.

Loki laughed through his nose, now not being about to help himself as he clasped his hands in front of him. It seemed like this girl had been a comedian. How amusing. But he perked up, his amused expression faltering slightly at her mentioning his infamous book it seemed.

"You've read my book?"

"Who hasnt?"

"Thor, Sif, Fandral, Hogun, Volsagg. My father, Laufey." Loki named off almost sarcastically as he pretended to think., but his tone turned slightly bitter at the mention of Laufey.

"I'm guessing they're your crew?" She wiggled her fingers on either side of her hand. Loki rolled his emerald eyes and went over to the window, Darcy moving out of the way to allow him the space to do so.

"I see you brought a friend with you." He observed, purposefully ignoring her question. The collage girl nodded, tucking a piece of brown hair behind her ear. Just as she was about to open her mouth to call Jane's name, they both heard the screeching of tires until the sound faded into the distance.

"Well I _did_ bring someone with me."

"I would imagine so." Loki deadpanned before turning away from the window and once more facing Darcy.

A rather awkward silence fell over the two of them, Darcy's eyes shifting around the place, looking for anything to comment on and start up another conversation. But Loki looked thoughtful for the passing minutes. He even looked handsome thinking.

"I don't want to be responsible if some kind of asshole tries to kidnap you, or worse. You can crash here for the night." He finally said.

_Only for one night, then she's gone in the morning._ Loki promised himself as he tried not to look at her smiling face at the aspect of spending the night at a semi-famous persons home.

* * *

Loki had never treated a guest before.

That fact became obvious when he racked his brain for somewhere the girl could sleep while she was in the bathroom getting ready for bed. He considered the idea of the couch downstairs, but then Thor would come home and demand why a young woman was napping on the couch in their house, then give her a hug and wishing her a good sleep like the overly sweet oaf he was.

Next his idea was the bathtub in the bathroom she currently occupied. Of course! He could put a couple of blankets and pillows in the bathtub that could substitute for a bed. Not very comfortable, but it would do, right?

The Darcy girl seemed nice enough, and amusing enough that it made Loki almost guilty for his suggestions on a bed. He sighed to himself while he was straightening up his room and looked towards his big King-sized bed.

"Whatcha gonna do with all that trunk! All the junk inside that trunk? I'mma get get get get you drunk, get you love drunk off my hump!" He heard her sang along with the radio.

Dear god.

Well, she did have a fairly nice ass..

The guitarist shook his head at his thoughts and went over to his bed, pulling the covers aside for her to get in. If she took another 90 years in the bathroom.

But, where would he sleep?

definitely not beside her. He had a habit of sleeping in the complete nude, and the last thing he would want is for the girl to have a heart attack.

* * *

Once the make-cup was clean from Darcy's face, she pulled up her long, mocha tresses and tied it up in a messy bun, humming to herself. She knew Loki had pajama's for her to wear, he was just being an ass about her staying in her in the clothes she came, well, fell inside the window in. And once she got back to the flat, she would sit on Jane's back on the couch and watch superhero movies on her laptop while the studying astrophysicist flailed around.

"Okay, all done Rock of Ages."

She smiled at her nickname for him as she made her way out of the bathroom, barefoot and ready to sleep. But Darcy stopped in her tracks once she caught the sight of Loki sleeping peacefully on the bed, book-in-hand and TV on mute.

Loki looked, extremely beautiful while sleeping as a matter of fact that it robbed the mocha-haired college girl of breath. But she composed herself and went over to the remote control, pulling it lightly from his open palm and turning off the TV.

Might as well save power.

Darcy climbed in beside the guitarist, careful not to touch him and closed her eyes, falling into the deep abyss of her strange, but loveable dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

Thor always arrived home early.

It was a known fact that he would always come home in the wee hours of the mornings. Usually he would be at work or school, so he would get home, eat half of the fridge and then pass out on the couch downstairs.

But Loki knew it wouldn't always be so simple. Not when Darcy was a sleeping guest, temporarily. The author stirred in his sleep, naturally a light sleeper. He opened one emerald eye to see the sun beginning to rise by how the sky was a light blue and would only progress until the entire town was basked in sunshine. Wonderful.

He almost forgot all the things that transpired last night until he got a reminder when another body moved to get comfortable beside him. Not seeing any reason to fall back into the cozy sleep he once had, Loki sat up and stretched his muscles before swinging his long legs over the side of the bed and standing up. Should he make the girl something? He guessed she would be hungry, after all she hasn't eaten since she arrived here. Loki was about to set off to the kitchen when his cell phone buzzed on his beside table. He thanked the heavenly gods he decided not to put a ringtone like Thor advised.

Looking over, pressing the circular button, the screen lit along with the shimmering words 'unlock'. It was from Fandral? Shaking off the confusion, Loki picked up the phone and pressed answer, convinced that Fandral must have called his phone by mistake.

"What do you want, fool?" Loki sighed out.

"You didn't tell me you had a book out!" The blonde man said over the line with amusement in his tone, along with unmistakable surprise.

Loki felt his entire being run cold. How did he know? immediately, he started sorting out all the people he let into his room recently. If one of these oafs came into his room, it would be by barging in.

"I..Uh.." Was all he could really say.

"Ahhh, humble are we? The nine tricks! Sif introduced me to the book just a few days ago. There's no reason to be embarrassed, Loki! I meant to call you sooner to congratulate you but there was this par-"

"How in the hell did _Sif _get it!?" Loki interrupted loudly. But he froze once he heard the soft sounds of the sleeping young woman in his bed. Thankfully she must be a heavy sleeper, what the contrast.

"She borrowed it from this girl at school. By the way, why don't you go to school?" Fandral wondered randomly.

With that, Loki clicked the 'end call' button and set the phone back on the dark wooden table with a heavy sigh. The publishers told him specifically that the book wouldn't be released to _that_ many people. In a nutshell, he expected the book to be related to one of those indie movies that went straight to DVD, or released in other countries. Hell, Loki didn't think anyone would _actually_ read it and enjoy his words. Never mind that now, what he had to focus on at the moment was making sure this creep on his bed was fed and on her way.

The college student was greeted with biting cold once she woke up.

Opening her eyes instantly, Darcy looked around the house she soon remembered she crashed in last night. Sighing, she pulled the comfortable and soft covers tighter around herself. She was used to waking up in the content warmth of the flat. With Jane turning the heat up and making them both some hot chocolate, even though it wasnt even close to winter yet. Her eyes found that the strange, but extremely attractive man was nowhere to be found and she almost felt disappointed, she wanted to maybe draw a mustache on his face with a sharpie.

This was yet another time she wished she brought her blue snuggie with her and explore more of this house, it was beginning to get boring staring at all the same things and simply waiting for him to come back. Picking up the covers and taking them with her, Darcy padded across the wooden floor and towards the door, opening it slightly and glancing down the hallway, noticing that there was another room across from the one she was in.

Seeing the coast was clear, Darcy opened the door all the way and stepped out with a bounce in her step down the hallway.

Oh shit.

He had a spiral staircase!?

It's bad news if a robber tried to run down those.

The smell of bacon and eggs, along with the smell of toast hit Darcy's nose and set her brain to food heaven. But before she could go downstairs and see what was all the bacon-goodness. She backed up and decided to go explore the room that was across from Loki's.

But she stopped herself. Would it be considered rude if she would just go in there without asking? Hearing her mothers scolding words in her head, Darcy sighed and turned back around to go (carefully) down the black spiral staircase, her palms sweating at the very idea of her tripping down them one day.

* * *

The living room was just as beautiful as the upstairs!

Except for the fact that there was a sleeping blonde and incredibly handsome guy sleeping on the black, leather couch with his arm laid lazily over his head. He could pass for australian easily. The living room floor was covered in white carpet and there was another huge, black wide-screen TV that was playing on a low volume. Not to mention it was in HD. The walls were white, the curtains being black with made the contrast oddly beautiful. The walk in kitchen where Loki was spotted had black marble counters, dark wood cabinets, a stainless steel fridge along with a grey colored microwave. Over the marble white sink (where there was no dirty dishes in sight) there was a nice, big window that had a fairly nice view of the London world outside.

Currently, it was an amazing day. No rain in sight, the sun was shining and people walked about on their daily lives. Darcy turned her attention back on the guy she was forced to share a room with, he was still cooking so to speak, not even acknowledging her presence.

"What's cookin good lookin'?" She greeted cheerfully, strolling in the kitchen and decided to open the heavily stocked fridge. Loki turned sharply at the sound of her voice and scoffed, taking out a piece of toast and preparing to spread the jelly on it. Darcy was nearly convinced he wasn't going to answer her question when she heard him take a breath, answering in a surprisingly kind tone.

"I've made you some toast, eggs and bacon. The bacon and eggs are already done."

Darcy nodded and took out a pitcher of orange juice, closing the fridge with a 'bloop' sound that made the corners of Loki's mouth tug into a smile in amusement.

"Hot damn, he's a heavy sleeper." She pointed out incredulously as she looked over at the blonde man still heavily napping on the couch. But Darcy had no room to talk, she could sleep through a house being caught in a tornado and asked what happened if she woke up in the aftermath. After finishing spreading the jelly, Loki set the two pieces of toast on the plate and handed it to the brunette, a chuckle sounding from him.

Come to think of it, this is the first time she's ever heard him chuckle or laugh before.

"If I were to throw him out of the window, he would still be sound asleep." He grinned this time, gesturing towards the window. Darcy covered her mouth to stifle her loud laughing at the image of Thor being flung out of the window and landing ontop of a truck, snoring like a small baby.

* * *

"So, he's like your older brother, right?" Darcy asks once Loki took her into the dining room area. Well, one of them. Since it was a nice day, they both thought it was a good idea if they ate outside this time on the patio. Loki could use the 'vitamin D' Thor's always pestering him about these days.

"Yes. Though I suppose it's quite obvious that I'm adopted." Loki said, pushing around his own eggs around the plate with his fork before he takes a bite. In a different world where he _did _look like Thor, he wouldn't feel the need to answer her question for the simple reason he didn't wish to. But then again, Loki had become accustomed to looking and acting differently. Darcy chewed her own food, tilting her head slightly in agreement to that.

"Yeah. Do you play any gigs?"

"Of course. I'm playing tonight at the local café tomorrow night." _Why would you tell her that? You don't even know if you can trust her you fool!_

Darcy's face lit up at that information. "Really? Okay, maybe you're not so creepy after all. What songs are you playing? Well, I mean if you want me there. I did just drop in out of nowhere."

At least she acknowledged it.

Loki bit his bottom lip briefly. He would assume she gets around town with that friend of hers, so it would be no surprise if she knew the café. "Well," he began a little hesitantly. "I'm playing with my band of course. We're still in the midst of picking out a song. You can come if you'd like. It's not everyday a stranger drops into your room in the dead of night."

Darcy smiled and picked up her toast, taking a bite. "We're not strangers. We know each other's name, duh."

Loki smiled a bit at her answer before taking a drink of his orange juice. "Strangers who don't know a _thing_ about each other."

"I know you're an author and play guitar, have a brother named Thor and have a voice that could melt caramel."

His cheeks nearly flushed at the last bit of her...Compliment?

"What about you, then?" He asked, quickly changing the subject to focus on her. "You're American, obviously."

"American...I like how you guys say that." Darcy laughed before answering. "I'm a college student, have a best friend named Jane, I love blogging, pizza and doughnuts, sleeping, and that's...Really about it." She said in a long breath, feeling pretty damn accomplished.

"I assume Jane is the one who left you yesterday?"

"And who I'm going to murder, yes."

"I'll look in the papers to see if I see your mug shot."

"Would you bail me out?"

"No." Loki answered, taking a bite of his own toast.

"Grump." Darcy mumbled, but a smile played on her lips as she took her glass of orange juice to drink.

Loki dug in his pockets and checked the time, it was almost 1 in the afternoon and almost time for Thor to wake up by now.

"Well this has been...Strange. I do think it's time for you to leave right about now, Darcy."

The college girl was, admittedly, disappointed she couldn't spend enough time here. So Loki was a complete ass before, but now he's...A lesser one. Maybe early mornings calmed him down.

"Fine, I'll split." She mumbled and grabbed a napkin, wiping off her mouth free of any crumbs. She stood up and downed her last couple of drops of orange juice, reaching up and taking her hair down. It had resulted in beach waves from how long it's been kept tied up, but she didn't mind it.

"It was great meeting you, Loki!" She called over her shoulder at him. The guitarist rolled his eyes, waving his hand in response before standing up as well and gathering up their empty plates.

* * *

"What the fuck was that!?" Darcy yelled once she slammed the door open to the flat. Jane had been in the midst of watching some reality show, blanket wrapped around her and hair pulled up in a messy ponytail. She quickly turned to the sight of her friend and smiled nervously.

"What do you mean?"

Darcy calmly took off her coat and set it on the clean table, then proceeded to take off her shoes and Jane immediately got the hint, starting to take off running.

Not only did Darcy chase Jane around the flat with a crowbar, they had also got a lovely noise complaint from the fellow neighbors.


	5. Chapter 5

"I hate you." Jane sighed out the next bright and early Saturday morning. She had an arm cast and wearing a un-stylish eyepatch given to her from the hospital.

Darcy had given her the silent treatment since their...Disagreement last night. Holding her chin up defiantly, she strode into the little kitchen area and opened the beige cabinet, grabbing a bowl of cinnamon toast crunch, then a blue glass bowl.

"You can't ignore me forever!" Jane called from behind her. Darcy only silently went over to the fridge and pulled out a gallon of milk and set it on the counter. She proceeded to make a tough decision on what she should pour in first. The milk first? Or the cereal? By then she had decided, what's life without a little rebellion? So she poured in the milk first.

"Come on, Darce. It's been hours and I miss hearing your little jokes."

The band-loving student turned to face her injured friend. Chewing on the inside of her cheek, she dug into the cereal box and took out a single, cinnamon square. Jane raised her eyebrow, wondering what was she up to now. The curiosity soon diminished once the cinnamon square was thrown at her face and landed on the couch.

"Reeeaaal funny."

"You shouldn't have left me. _And _you don't get any of my cereal." Darcy retorted and grabbed the cereal, pouring the handful of little sugary squares into the milk. As she grabbed a silver spoon, she stalked off towards the living room area and Jane scowled, getting up with a small wince. It would be nice if she would always clean up afterwards. But Jane also didn't mind it.

"I freaked out because I thought he ate you or something."

"Whoa, Jane. We only _just_ met."

The two girls exchanged looks before bursting into a fit of laughter. Jane put the cereal back in the cabinet before facing Darcy's eating form with an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry I left you back there. That was really, illogical of me."

Darcy furrowed her eyebrows, but a smile slowly came across and lit up her entire face. "Okay, Spock, I forgive you."

Jane apologetic smile only grew into a relieved one. "And can I get some cereal? I'm _really_ hungry and too lazy to go get coffee instead. Plus we need to talk about what happened in that damn house."

* * *

"So, he treated you like a complete asswipe, but at the end of the day he was really deep and poetic?" Jane asked as she took a bite of her breakfast. Darcy nodded.

"And has the finest ass of the 21st century!"

The other brunette nearly spit out her cereal from the laughter, but covered her mouth and swallowed.

"Darcy! You were looking?"

"Hell yes! It's hard to miss. Like my mother at my graduation last year."

Jane shook her head with a laugh escaping. "Now you said he was in a band too? And they're playing tonight and the Point Zero café tonight?"

Another nod. "Yup. And I was wondering if you'd like to go. He has a cute, blonde brother, but adoptive."

"I don't know...Darce."

"He has scruff."

"What time was it?"

* * *

"Why does it smell like perfume in here?" Thor asked loudly as he strolled into the kitchen, nose scrunched up. Loki came down the stairs, hair still wet from the shower he had just taken. His eyes widen slightly and goes over to grab the can of air freshener, spraying the fruity scent in the kitchen.

"No reason." He answers with annoyance. But Thor smirks.

"Did you have a girl here while I was sleeping? You're usually loud and wake me up whenever you have someone in your bed."

"I did have someone in my bed and it was a girl. But she was not welcomed in, she snuck in here the night before."

"Brother, has it _really _been that long since you had gotten any?"

Loki shot a glare at the blonde man before him before rubbing the bridge of his nose, that perfume of hers still lingered somewhat in the air and it was causing a headache to come on.

"I didn't have sex with her, you oaf."

Thor chuckled and put his younger sibling in a headlock playfully. "Okay, I believe you. Did you get her phone number at least?"

Loki couldn't help but laugh, trying to get out of the headlock. "No I didn't! Now let me go!"

Once Thor loosened the lock, pulling his arm away, Loki straightened his shirt and seemingly remained calm.

Until he decided to knee his brother in the crotch.

"Oof!" Thor sputtered, falling onto his knees, then fall on his back. His face was contorted into pain as he held his prized jewels while Loki busted out into hard laughter.

* * *

"How's your royal jewels?" Loki asked amusedly as he sipped his hot cup of coffee. Thor glared at his brother while holding a icepack to his crotch before answering.

"Fine. Hopefully you haven't lessened my chances of having a child." He muttered.

"As if the world needs another you around. Infant or not."

"I love you too, Loki."

The said guitarist sweetly smiled at his brother teasingly, but accepted the display of affection.

"So, have we and the rest of the gang picked out a song yet?" Thor asked after a few moments of blissful silence, getting up carefully and making his way to the fridge, making Loki move over slightly before answering.

"Fandral say's he has one picked out but...I don't know. He always picks out songs that have should be on a children's album." He sighed, shaking his head. Thor grabbed a gallon of milk and set it on the counter, then opened the cabinet grabbing a red box of chocolate cake mix.

"What was wrong with the last one he showed us?"

"Thor...Binkies and alcohol? What the hell kind of title is that?" Loki asked incredulously, then his eyes fell to what exactly the blonde man was doing.

"Maybe...It's a metaphor?"

"For what? Babies holding guns and lighting up cigarettes?!"

Thor laughed and grabbed a white, round bowl along with a silver spoon. "You know how odd Fandral is, Loki. We'll give him a call and see what he's got."

Loki nodded and ran his slender fingers through his raven locks before his curiosity got the better of him, plus he didn't want Thor burning down the house.

"Why are you making..." He leaned over and picked up the now empty box. "Double chocolate frosting chocolate chip with chocolate?"

"Because I'm hungry, silly." Thor takes another look at the ingredients before Loki swatted his hands away.

"I'll help you. I don't want you to be alone if you get a major stomach cramp from too much sugar."

* * *

**It's going to be time to rock in the next chapter! Thank to all who reviewed and your kind words. xx **


End file.
